Episode 2: The Frozen Path
|previous = Episode 1: The Lost Treasure |next = Episode 3: The Ruined City |opponent = |decktype = |strategy = }} Episode 2: The Frozen Path is the second episode in that is added with Return to Clockwork City expansion. The events take place at the Winterhold. Episode 2 intro Kellen: "With Swims-at-Night" in danger, the hero sought the help of an old and learned friend. Laaneth was now a teacher at the College of Winterhold. Perhaps she knew another way into the lost city. Stages College of Winterhold Librarian: "Look out, stranger! The books in the library have come alive!" Reward: Three Dormant Centurion, three Arcanaeum Librarian Laaneth: "Thanks for the help. I think I have an idea of how to get to Clockwork City, but first I need to find out what happened here. Think you can help?" J'Zargo J'Zargo: "Hmm. J'Zargo thinks he could discover who is behind the library attack. This one knows many who walk these halls. Perhaps in return you could do a small favor for J'Zargo? I have been perfecting these new spell scrolls, but have no time to test them. Could you try them? They shouldn't be too dangerous." Reward: Three Scroll Seeker Winterhold Wilderness Kellen: "The hero ventured out to test J'Zargo's scrolls. But their light soon attracted curious predators." Reward: Three Trial of Flame J'Zargo: "How did the scrolls perform?! Oh. Ah. Well... You survived, no? And now J'Zargo knows just what to do next time... As for the library attack, J'Zargo asked around. One of the older students, Nirenil, snuck into Arcanaeum last night after dark. Then she slipped into the Midden beneath the school. Most suspicious, no? J'Zargo is a natural investigator." The Midden Nirenil: "So, you've found me. No matter. These fools have never understood my work – or what I'm capable of. But I'll be happy to give you the first taste of my power!" Laaneth: "Stand aside. This unruly student is mine." The first action each player plays each turn is free. Laaneth: "Well. That student is officially expelled. Thanks for your help." I've looked into your Clockwork City problem as well. Its location is shrouded in mystery – but there was one legendary mage who could travel there at will: Divayth Fyr. I don't know if he still lives... but one of his daughters is here in Skyrim. I'll take you to her." *'Reward:' Three Reverberating Strike cards and 20 . Alfe Fyr Alfe Fyr: "You live on the most frozen, god-forsaken mountain on Nirn, and you think people will leave you alone. But still you come knocking. Clockwork City is it? Yes, I know the way. But it's not easy. I'll need the toe of the Frost Troll, a Dwemer puzzle box, and the skull of the living Dragon. Find all that, and I'll help you." Reward: Three Treasure Map Bleakcoast Ridge Kellen: "As Laaneth and hero searched for a frost troll, a fearsome storm kicked up. Out of the snow, a pack of wolves emerged. Somehow, the hero knew they wished to join in the hunt." At the start of the battle, Laaneth will say: Laaneth: "The winds are whipping up. Let's be careful out there." Laaneth: "The ice storm is almost there. Lookout!" Reward: Three Grappling Hook Kellen: "With the frost troll defeated, the wolves let out a victorious howl, and faded into the snow." Nagh: "Nagh does not understand." Kellen: "Nor did Laaneth. But it seemed to the hero that they were being repaid for a past kindness." Mount Anthor Laaneth: "The stories are true - Dragons have returned to the world. And that one is heading our way!" Reward: Three Dragon Aspect Laaneth: "I never thought I'd live to see one of these - much less kill one. Come on, let's get this skull back to Alfe." Sightless Pit Laaneth: "This ruin is our best hope of finding that Dwemer puzzle box - but be careful. It's overrun with Falmer." Reward: Three Back-Alley Rogue, three Cog Collector Laaneth: "Found the puzzle box! Let's get out of here before more of those creatures show up." Return to Alfe Fyr Enter the City Kellen: "Alfe Fyr was true to her word. At long last, the hero had found Sotha Sil's hidden city. Now, to find Swims-at-Night..." Reward: three Ruin Archaeologist, Laaneth